battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Blog Restrictions
15:52, August 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- Banning the blogs would be a final solution if things really get out of hand, but I don't see that as entirely necessary at this point. If we keep an eye on conversations and discourage flame wars from erupting, then maybe we can keep the blogs. Like SSD has said before (IIRC, may have been HP or Bond, but I forget...), we have the right as admins to delete any unnecessary comments without reason. However, this may lead to more flaming as those whose comments were deleted will direct their anger towards us. For now, the best solution IMO would be for blog posters that are dealing with CoD vs BF topics would be to have a notice at the end to keep the comments clean and constructive, rather than flaming. 17:07, August 26, 2011 (UTC) To be honest, the comments just got a bit out of hand compared to how it was months ago.....I mean, before, we made our comments peacefully and cleared out questions, mostly by newcomers coming from CoD (including me like almost half a year ago) and we gave sometimes ideas of how both games could improve and we ended making constructive criticism (right now, the blog that passed through my mind as example was this one). Now, if we check one of the recent that ironically has to come about the publishers rather than the games, the comments started to become flamable between two such friendly wikis. This is a war EA was intending to try to start some time ago, and I personally would feel pretty bad if this wiki follows that wind... This is Pedro9basket, go ahead... '' 18:32, August 26, 2011 (UTC) I say we should just block comments on blogs that could be flame kindling. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 18:49, August 26, 2011 (UTC) If it's possible i suggest that anonymous users cannot comment and users have a limit of about 1-5 comments Zephalian 07:52, August 27, 2011 (UTC) : We're ''all equal here mate, blocking to only anons is against our policy. Or it is everyone, or it is admins only if I am correct. And anons are becoming the most quiet guys here compared to before to be honest, they don't deserve that. ''This is Pedro9basket, go ahead... '' 11:57, August 27, 2011 (UTC) TBQH, I think it would be easier to avoid these type of blogs and act as if nothing happened and play dumb,by blocking these blogs because some knuckle-head decides to say"herp derp bf sucks,CODZ FTWz" and start a flamewar is absurd at best. Although I do agree with trying to keep this wiki flame-free Zephalian we shouldnt do that, as some people know more then others and can help someone who knows more. -rika * shion - nanodesu 12:46, August 27, 2011 (UTC) I guess I'm tempted to agree with both Slopijoe and Yuri - these types of blogs should be discouraged, and comments blocked if, or even before, flaming starts - 13:39, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, i rethought this i gotta admit i have to agreee with joe, yuri and pedro Zephalian 13:42, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Problem lies with the comments, not the blogs. Take direct action to the comments, not to the blog. Admins can delete comments, so they should. --Callofduty4 14:13, August 27, 2011 (UTC) :Admin's can only delete comments in exceptional circumstances - BF:DDD. It would be better, and I think everyone agrees it would be better, to prevent such comments being posted in the first place - hence targeting the blogs - 14:17, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ::That policy only should only to talk pages. That policy is being interpreted very poorly. In fact, "blog comments" are not even mentioned in the policy, and the fact that admins are given the specific right to delete blog comments shows that blog comments are ready to be deleted if they cause unnecessary arguing. --Callofduty4 14:22, August 27, 2011 (UTC) :::It's relevant to anything that involves user interaction outside of the mainspace - hence nothing is mentioned specifically. - 14:33, August 27, 2011 (UTC) In terms of going turning this debate into some action, I would like to propose some changes to BF:CONDUCT, as outlined at User:Bondpedia/Sandbox1. What do people think? - 16:22, August 27, 2011 (UTC) : I like it... If it was down to me it could get in charge right away :) ''This is Pedro9basket, go ahead... '' 16:30, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Hmm... Might as well implement the change. Then whenever these blogs are created, we can direct the creators to that section and disable comments if need be. then the problem would be solved. 18:36, August 27, 2011 (UTC) OK, that's good enough for me. I've added it to BF:CONDUCT - 19:10, August 27, 2011 (UTC) }}